The Love Letter Chronicles
by Scarlet Paige
Summary: A series of love letters written by Edward and Bella. Starting from Twilight. My heart it beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours. If you took the time to read,Please,Please R&R it means alot to hear your comments! Thanks and i hope you enjoy
1. Absent

This is a letter Edward wrote to Bella during his absence from school after their first meeting in biology class. He had time to think about what this mysterious girl might mean to him. How many times have we written letters to our secret lovers and never given them, too many to count. This is the start of a series I am calling love letters chronicles. They will begin to progress through Twilight and Bella will even write a few in return. Most of the letters will be written with the lyrics from the band Paramore in mind, Enjoy and please R&R!!!!

**Absent**

There has always been something missing in my life. Something I've known I always wanted and was unsure I would ever find. The problem is that something I want I may never have because it has more to do with than just me.

The feelings I have always wanted and longed for is here, and now of course my fate lies in the hands of another. Could she ever accept me for the way I am? For what I am? Despite my willingness to do anything I have to, to get what I want, I can't take her life to satisfy this need.

It's not my decision that decides this fate it will be hers.

This is not something I welcome with comfort because her decision, bares directly to me. Will I be alone forever, for my eternity? Or will she change this life that feels like a sentence.

What is missing from my life is Love, the only thing I long for and want. Everything else is second.

I want to be captivated by the overwhelming feeling of someone so extraordinary they are all I ever think about, all I want to be with for the rest of my life. Someone who completely intoxicates me with their presence and also in their absence. Bella is all these things to me. I can't take my eyes off of her.

She is someone who never leaves my thoughts and I hang off of every moment I spend with her. And most importantly I believe she may feel the same about me as I do her. Someone who wants to share the rest of their life with me, no matter how long that may be.

I didn't think I could ever find it. I didn't think it could ever find me, I didn't think I was deserving of love, but I believe it may be upon me.

What was missing from my life is you, Bella. Since the moment I saw you, you are all I can think about. I can't get you out of my mind. If I slept, you would be the last thing I'd think about and the first thing when I woke. But my nights are sleepless so I think about you all the time and it's killing me, in the non-literal sense of course.

I can only hope that you can some day return these same feelings. I wait with open arms hoping this absence of love is finally over. I just hope the wait is not to long. This time waiting seems unbearable.

Edward

This Heart, it beats, beats for only you. My heart, my heart is yours

-paramore-


	2. Biology

Finally back in Biology class after three days of isolated torture. I have finally allowed my self to investigate what it is that attracts me to this fascinating human. I was growing so tired of this mindless class until Bella became my partner. It is more than interesting now. Not the class, but understanding Bella's Biology. Why does she seem so different from all the other simple-minded girls in this small-minded town? I have to figure it out. As I sit and stare out the window I lose my self in the thought of her, and then in a daze a beautiful scent enters the room.

Biology

Your scent is intoxicating. Some how floral, like lily of the valley and lilacs combined. Of course they just happen to be two of my favorites scents from the clearing. You would have to smell that sweet, that tempting, another way to torture me. That's only the beginning of my attraction to you.

It's also your simple beauty that attracts me, that lure's me in. As if this is your method of trapping prey. The sweetest part is you don't even know how effective it is on me or how beautiful you truly are. The unusual expressions on your face leave me curious to uncover what's hiding behind those beautiful eyes. It aches like a thirst I need to fulfill, to understand you completely. I have never been so captivated by a human in all of my life. You are so fascinating to observe. Your quirkiness is true to your core, to your very being. Exquisite.

The rays of the sun catch your milky skin and it reminds me of my own skin at times. However it's your rose colored cheeks that brings me back to reality. The reality that you are human and I am purely a monster that wants the taste of your sweet blood on my tongue.

As I sit beside you, the heat that radiates from your body is so warm and inviting. The warmth I only dreamt I would ever come close to. The icy cold of my skin somehow warms when I am close to you. Although I could never be as close to you as I desire. I am too dangerous.

The deep richness of your chocolate brown captivating eyes draws me in. It's like I am looking into your soul, a window to your thoughts. It's the only way I can gather any insight because your mind is vacant to me. I am powerless when trying to read your thoughts. This is something that I have not experienced before. However your wide eyes give away your secrets, secrets that I am willing to explore. I can only hope that I am a thought in your mind or some day in your heart. If only you will let me in, if only I can secure your trust. I can only wish, because I have been waiting for a miracle. It would be a miracle that your presence will allow me to feel some how alive again. Maybe I can finally start living my life. I can only prey that I would be so fortunate to have you be a part of my endless life. You have become an uninvited focal point; I can't possibly leave my desire for you unexplored.

Edward

I've gone for to long feeling like I'm not alive, so I'm going to start over tonight beginning with you and I.

-Miracle by Paramore-


	3. Black Eyes

This is a letter Bella wrote to express her feelings of Edward after their first meeting in class. It's sort of like when someone really puts you in a bad mood and it's the things you thought of after to say and not at the time. I really hate the " I should have said that instead of this" argument you have with yourself!! This is how I feel Bella was feeling that afternoon.

Black Eyes

You stare at me like you want to kill me. I don't understand why the most magnificent boy at school hates my guts. It seems a little unfair, unjust. My first day at school and I already made enemies. What could I have possibly done to offend you? I didn't even speak to you. You don't even know me. You didn't even give me a chance. Your jet black eyes are filled with hatred and contempt. Why do I repulse you, I don't understand what I have done to warrant these feelings of disgust. I wonder what you have endured in your life to feel this way. You seem guarded, like you are hiding something. A secret that you would never reveal, but I will find out.

Somehow even though your hatred for me is evident, I believe, that behind all this darkness, there may be something good hiding in you. I was always told to find the good in everyone. I hope I can see the good in you Edward. I am curious to uncover what I have done to upset you. I will try to understand you and confront you tomorrow.

Bella

"_I'm not so naive, my sorry eyes can see"._

_-For a pessimist I'm pretty optimistic-_

_-paramore-_

Well I hope you enjoyed. If you read this story please take the few seconds it takes to review and let me know. It's really means a lot when you take the time to review.


	4. Confused

After 3 days of stewing on the insensitive actions of Edward Cullen, Bella is ready to face Edward and give him a piece of her mind. Little does she know that today her life will change forever.

CONFUSED

I don't understand; I have never been more confused in my entire life. I was so ready to give you a piece of my mind Edward Cullen. And then, after three longs days of torturing my self and wondering what I have done wrong to offend you, you show up and you have become this perfect angel out of the blue.

I have never seen a man have mood swings that are worse than your average teen-age girl. I have to admit however; I'm relieved that our meeting was pleasant today. It seems that you have some how relaxed. I am not sure what has calmed you but I am defiantly interested in finding out.

Another phenomenon I don't understand is how your eye's change colors. You claim you didn't get contacts but how can they change from jet black to the most brilliant shade of amber in days, it certainly can't be the fluorescent lights. And if you could possible hate me so much then how do you know everyone was calling me Bella if you couldn't be bothered to speak to me directly. It's as if your reading everyone thoughts or something.

It all seems so unclear. Your skin is pale and oddly cool to touch, posture is perfect, features are flawless and beautiful, the sweet smell of your breath is intoxicating and you speak so eloquently, as if you are from another time. It's all very bizarre. Not your average teenage boy around here anyway.

But I don't understand, why have you chosen to speak to me when everyone has said the "Cullen's don't speak to anyone". Why have you chosen me to befriend. How have I, Bella Swan interested you? I have to wonder what's in this for you. What can you gain from this? Why this unexpected interest.

Well for now I guess I can use you to get more answers. Try to figure out what your hiding behind, what's the mystery? You have apparently used me for your endless questioning. It's like you are trying to distract me from what's right in front of my own eyes. In the mean time, I guess we can use each other for our own purposes.

This should be interesting!

Bella

The truth is hiding in your eyes, and it's hanging on your tongue. Just boiling in my blood. But you think I can't see, what kind of man you are, if you a man at all. I will figure this one out, on my own.

-Encode-

-Paramore-

Thanks again. Please R&R your opinion means so much and I enjoy reding your comments. Please check out new birth if you haven't yet! Thanks and keep on reading!!


End file.
